The disclosure relates generally to mounting assemblies to lo secure wheelchair back supports to the canes or posts of wheelchairs. In one aspect, the mounting assembly is a modular system that can accommodate different types of attachment hardware. One aspect includes a triangle bracket slidingly attached to the wheelchair back. Various types of attachment hardware for attaching the back to the wheelchair posts are mounted to the bracket.
Wheelchairs generally comprise a frame with surface engaging wheels, a seating surface and a back support. The frame usually is made from tubular steel or the like. The seat and back can be a more pliant or flexible material such as vinyl or canvas for example. The frame includes two spaced apart upright members behind the seat, sometimes referred to as posts or canes. The back support usually is suspended in a generally vertical orientation between the posts.
In many cases the original back support does not provide sufficient or appropriate support, or is not positioned in between the wheel chair posts to meet the seated user's specific physical needs or tastes. The user may replace the original equipment back support with another back support, for example a more versatile or adjustable back support or one that is more rigid or firmer. These back supports can be attached to the original equipment posts or the posts can be removed and the replacement back installed.
Known back rests and mounting assemblies for back rests are complex and do not always allow for simple adjustment of the back rest, for example, without a tool. They generally include a back and do not provide for a mounting assembly that can be used to mount different back supports between the wheel chair posts. Moreover, they generally have a number of different adjustment points that must be operated to vary the angular position, vertical position and horizontal position or location of the back relative to the seat or posts. It would be advantageous, therefore, to have a modular wheelchair back mounting system for a wheelchair back that can be used with different attachment hardware and that allows for adjustment of the back in a plurality of ways, preferably using a single adjustment point and that can be adjusted with the user seated in the wheelchair.